Luke's Sister
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: Luke's size.Burial Shroud material.Luke said there was a war going on that he was in.Luke was gone.Luke wasn't an only child.Meet baby sister Lilin.Hermes takes her to camp where almost everyone hates her.She hates them.Enter Son of Kronos, Kain.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't hate me if I get the years wrong. It's very confusing. Please don't point out the facts that Luke probably didn't have a sister. On a lighter note:

Me: *types furiously on the computer* Luke is mine! All mine!

Luke: *flys in through the open window. looks at me and frowns, shaking his head. slashes my computer in two with Backbiter.* No. *flys back out the window*

Me: *crys sadly at the lose of Luke and the computer*

(Yes that was my disclaimer.)

* * *

I could feel someone's power coming up the front path. This person was powerful, godlike. Walking slowly to the front window, I peered out. Narrowing my eyebrows, I watched the person meander up the path.

He had short gray and white hair and I could tell he had blue eyes from the distance. He was tall, and somewhat stocky. He also had a sense of power around him. He was dressed in black running shorts and a white marathon T-Shirt. Almost before my eyes, his clothes changed into a pair of worn jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. His hair changed into almost shaggy blond. He kept his somber expression though. Almost immediately, I could tell he was a God. I would bet that he was Hermes, the only God that May talked about. I then looked at what he was carrying.

He was carrying a green and white striped cloth. The material, I think, was thin and smooth. Like silk. Like a burial shroud. Shaking my head, I leaned against the windowsill to look at the cloth better. I counted the folds in the cloth and guessed how far across the cloth was. Some how, I started to think about Luke.

It had been too long since he had talked to me or stopped by. He had said last time that it might be a couple months until he could talk with me again. It had been more than a couple months. I squinted my eyes and counted again. I guessed the cloth was long enough to cover someone about Luke's size.

Luke's size. Burial Shroud material. Too long since he last talked to me. It all hit me like a ton of bricks. Luke said there was a war going on that he was in. Luke was gone.

"No." I whispered under my breath.

The man's, God's, head popped up from the path as if I had screamed the word. His eyes met mine and I knew he was a God. He was Hermes. My father, Luke's father. Our enemy.

"NO!" I screamed and turned.

At that Moment, May came out of the kitchen. She saw me running and cocked her head.

"Luke?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head and ran out of the room. I almost made it too my room when I heard a light _pop_. Gasping, May ran towards the pop.

"Hermes!" She exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise! Have you seen Luke?"

I held back a sob as I shoved open my window. I climbed out of my room and hit the ground running. Sprinting blindly, I made it to the old tree before anyone even noticed I was gone. Not that anyone but Luke ever did. Running past the old apple tree, I remembered all the times that Luke and I dared each other on that swing.

_I bet you can't touch that branch with the apple that looks like a face!_

_Can too! Bet you can't touch the branch with the apple that looks like Medusa when you stare at it squinting!_

_Can too! Bet you can't jump off the swing when it's upside down!_

_I can too, Luke!_

That was the summer of I turned four and Luke was 9, almost 10. It was the morning of my birthday, a big box with a swing in it had appeared on the porch. It took us two days by ourselves to get it all up. It was also the summer I broke my leg.

Luke dared me that I couldn't jump off the swing when it was almost upside down. I did and I fell 15 feet to land on a root. My leg was broken in two places. Luke carried me around for weeks until we could get crutches and a cast. Luke didn't want me to hurt myself climbing up the stairs to my second story room. I moved downstairs the day after I got the crutches.

It was Luke and mine last summer together. He left the 2nd Saturday in August, right as lunch started. He told May that he would be back for lunch, he just had to get some flowers. I had already said my Good Bye that morning.

I reached the small trees that outlined the beginning of the forest. As soon as I could walk, this had been Luke's and mine home. He protected me from May's…incidents since I was little. They terrified him when he was young, even then. He tried to keep me from finding out about them. Every time my mom had a fit, Luke ran away with me into the forest. We were going to make a tree house, the next summer. They was an old oak tree that was perfect.

I reached the clearing and almost dived into the bed of roots the oak tree made. Leaning back against the tree, I let my hair cover my face and sobbed. I sobbed for Luke and his memory. I had only known him for a little more than four years, but he was my best friend.

After he left, I saw him once with two girls a few year later. A girl about a year younger than me and a girl a little older than me. The younger girl was Annebeth and the older girl was Thalia. Thalia was hurt. Luke met Thalia a little bit after he left me and May. He met Annebeth only a month ago. Thalia was 12, Annebeth was almost 9, and Luke was 14. It was the first time Luke met Dad.

The next time I saw him, he was on his quest from camp. He was so excited, but he thought the quest was a little boring. All he had to do was get an apple from a garden. But it wasn't just any apple. It was a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides. And it was guarded by a dragon. Luke stayed a day. He was 16.

The last time Luke was with me in the flesh was almost 3 years ago. He needed May's blessing to become invincible. He was going to bathe in the River Styx. I was terrified for him. If he didn't keep his mortal tie, then he would literally burn up in the river. Luke stayed for 3 days with me and on the last day he gave me a sword. My very own sword. Not a handy me down, not a used one. This sword had never seen a battle and was forged just for me. It had a sapphire with my-And Luke's-initials engraved in the hilt. The grip was soft leather. It was my most cherished possession.

In between the visits, Luke Iris-messaged me every month or so. Even after he did his duty in the war, he still made sure to message me. I watched him changed from a gangly 9 year old to a confident but mad 22 year old. I tried to message him on his birthday, August 17th. But it never went through. He turned 23 that day.

Hearing footsteps, I wiped my eyes on the back of my hands and looked at the intruder through my dirty blond bangs. It was Hermes. I watched him walk forward to crouch in front of me. I glared at him and he looked sadly back at me. I could see that Luke and I got our blond hair, blue eyes, and lengthy/stocky form from him. Hermes broke the silence.

"You look so much like Luke. And you've grown so much since I last saw you." He murmured, reaching out to touch my cheek.

Glaring at him, I answered sourly, "Like you would know."

He half smiled as he murmured, "And so like May."

"I am nothing like my mother." I snapped.

"I know Luke's death will be hard on you." Hermes told me quietly.

"You _know_ nothing about me." I snapped, "You _know_ nothing about Luke or I."

Hermes nodded and told me softly, "I know I don't know much about you two, but I know the basics."

I just glared at him. He didn't know anything. He probably didn't even know that I existed because I had never gone to that camp before he came when I was 5 to check on May. He probably didn't even know my name or my favorite color.

"Lilin." Hermes crooned.

I glared at him. So he knew my name. He didn't know anything else about me.

"Lilin," Hermes repeated, "I know Luke loved you more than anything. He sent me a message from the Underworld before I came. He told me to take care of you."

I scowled as I retorted, "Luke would never tell you anything."

Hermes half smiled again. I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Lilin, Luke told me a lot about you. He told me that you hated pink, but you hated the color of Barbie pink even more then anything else. You're favorite color was whatever Luke's was when you were little, but it's now Sapphire blue. The same color of the gem in the hilt of the sword that Luke gave you when you were 15. He was 20." Hermes rattled off, "You still have your stuffed dog under your bed even after May told you that you needed to throw it out."

I glared at him still, unable to talk. How did he know all this about me? Luke only knew those things. But Luke would never tell _Hermes_. Our father. Our greatest enemy. The man that was supposed to be a loving rock. He was never there. I had only seen Hermes once before this. And he did not act like a father. There was no way he could learn all this about me.

"Did you know that you were his tie, Lilin? You were his tie to the mortal world. You also were the one that thought of where his Achilles' heel should be. Under his left arm. You said it was the easiest place to defend. You said his left side was his best. You said that was the place he learned to defend best because that's his most tickl-"

I screeched, cutting him off. I sprang from my hiding place, sword drawn, lunging at his chest. Hermes jumped back as I lunged like a viper at him. I stretched out to my full 5'8" length as I lunged again and again.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS! LUKE NEVER WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU! HE HATED YOU! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, still lunging.

Hermes dodged all my strikes and waited until I had expended all my strength. I stood, sword barely down, as I breathed hard. Hermes watched me as I regained my breath. I watched him as he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and I lowered my sword.

"I know you hate me, Lilin. I know Luke hated me. But I promise you, I have been paying attention to your life too. I hope we can make up." Hermes told me quietly.

I sighed and sheathed my sword. Hermes opened his arms hesitantly. Sighing, I stepped into his arms and felt him slowly wrap his arms around me. I slowly wrapped my arms around his stomach. My sobs came back and I cried into his shoulder. Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine that Luke was holding me, not Hermes. After a few moments, Hermes broke the silence.

"Let's go back to your mother. She is in grief too." Hermes told me quietly as I pulled my arms away.

I nodded and wiped my eyes on the back of my hands. Hermes kept an arm around my shoulders as we walked. I noticed smoke coming out of the chimney on the house. Looking at Hermes, I narrowed my eyebrows.

"I started the fire before I left after you." Hermes told me softly, "I thought you and May would like to burn the shroud."

I nodded and asked, "When did he die?"

Hermes bowed his head and answered, "He gave his life for us on August 18th."

I choked back another sob and told him, "He died the day after his birthday."

Hermes nodded sadly. I pulled away from him and walked to the door. Hermes sighed and followed. We walked to the door of the living room and I let Hermes go first. He walked to May who sat by the fire, holding Luke's shroud. She stared down at it, only looking up when Hermes walked in.

"Have you seen Luke?" She asked, "He would hate to miss us burning his shroud."

I choked back another sob as Hermes walked over. As he gently took the shroud from May's arms, I sat in the other corner as far away from May as I could. Hermes smiled to May then turned to me.

"Ready Lilin?" He asked.

I nodded and he turned back to the fire. He murmured a quick prayer in Ancient Greek before throwing it into the fire. May started to sob, but I held back my tears. No God would see my cry. Never again would I let anyone see me weak like this. As the shroud burned, Hermes held May as she cried. I took that as my chance to escape. I got up and slipped out of the room, hurrying to Luke's old room. I hadn't been in it since he was last here.

As I opened the door of his room, memories came flooding back. I had left Luke's room exactly the way it had been. His dirty shirts were still on the floor and over the back of his desk chair. His jeans were over the back of his bed and an old sweatshirt was hanging from the back of the door. I grabbed the sweatshirt and took a deep breath. It smelt so familiar to me, so safe. I slipped it on and breathed in the smokiness and Luke's smell. With silent tears starting to run down my face, I climbed into Luke's bed and under his covers. Wrapping my arms around his pillow with his sweatshirt hood over my face, I sobbed again. A few minutes later, I heard the doorknob rattle, but the door didn't open. I cried myself to sleep, then slept the night in Luke's bed.

The next morning I woke up and looked around Luke's room before going out. Hermes was still there. He looked up as I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He was cleaning up May's mess. There was 14 years of sandwiches, kool aid, and burnt cookies on the counter. I grabbed a box of cereal and started back out.

"Is that Luke's sweatshirt?" Hermes asked,

I looked down. I had forgotten that I was still wearing his sweatshirt. I looked at it closer. It was a Mount Olympus est. shirt. I nodded and looked at Hermes.

"He bought one of those?" He asked as he walked over.

"I guess." I told him, "He was wearing it when he came last time."

"When was that?" He asked quietly.

"About three years ago when he came to ask May for her blessing."

"For the River Styx?"

I nodded and turned, walking out. Hermes followed me.

"He was wearing that? I thought he hated the Gods."

I turned back to him and said, "He may have hated the Gods, but he was wearing it when he walked up the sidewalk to my house. Don't ask me why. He just was."

I walked back to my room and ate in silence. Hermes didn't follow me and was back in the kitchen when I walked back. He sat, looking over the room. I put the cereal back and leaned against the counter, watching him. He looked like Luke a little bit. Hermes looked at me.

"I'm taking you to Camp Half-Blood this afternoon." Hermes told me.

"WHAT?" I screeched, "Why?"

"It's where you need to be. Luke told me to bring you there. He was going to after the war."

"Luke never wanted me to go there. He hated it their."

Hermes sighed, "Please don't make this difficult Lilin."

"What about May?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. I'll be visiting her often."

"Fine." I sighed, already hating it.


	2. Chapter 2

The murmurs that surrounded me as I fought turned into the murmurs of my brother as he patiently taught me how to fight with a sword. He was amazingly patient as he waited for me to even lift his heavy bronze sword above my waist. But finally I did. I was so happy when I beheaded the dummy hanging from the tree.

_Turning to him I exclaimed, "I did it! Luke, I did it!"_

"_Of course you did kiddo. With me as your teacher, you can do anything." He ruffled my hair as he walked over to get the beat-up wooden swords we brought with us. He took the bigger one, then handed me the smaller on._

"_Now, let's see what you can do fighting." He said, "Get in your fighting stance."_

"_Ok." I told him and quickly got in the stance._

"_Ready?" Luke asked._

"_Uh huh." I told._

"_I'm gonna fight you now. To win you have to have your sword in a place where you could kill me. Like my neck or chest or belly."_

"_Ok."_

_We then started to fight. Luke jumped at me and went to hit at my chest. I parried it and slashed at his legs. He jumped up and slashed at my neck. I ducked and hit him in the knee. Luke gasped in a moment of pain before starting to fight me again. He pushed me harder and harder, all I could do was back up. As Luke slashed down at me, I jumped backwards. I stumbled and pretended to be hurt. Luke stopped and waited for me to be ready again. I took advantage of his pause to make my move. I grinned mischievously at him and lunged._

_Luke stumbled back as I kept at him like a viper. I kept lunging until he tripped over a root and fell. I kicked his dropped blade up and made an X with the two wood swords above Luke's throat._

"_Gottcha Luke." I told him, grinning._

_He grinned up at me and grabbed the blades. He pulled them down and I landed on top of him. He grinned again and sat up. I sat next to him._

"_Good job Lilin." He told me, "You beat me."_

_I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. Luke jumped up and we collected the swords. Laughing we headed back to the house. When we walked in, May rushed over to us. Her eyes were glowing green and she talked in a rasping voice._

"_My son! My beloved son! His fate!" She screeched to us, "My-"_

"Lilin!" My friend, Emily exclaimed, "Hey Lilin! Earth to Lilin!"

I was jolted back to present. Emily was looking at me strangely, her sword paused between us. I shook my head and nodded to Emily.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

Emily frowned and said, "You looked like you weren't there. You remember anything?"

I shrugged and told her, "Just thinking about my brother."

Emily smiled knowingly and asked, "You wanna be done for the day?"

I shrugged and answered, "If you're done."

Emily lowered her sword and smiled. She relaxed her stance.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you were thinking about your brother teaching you how to fight." She said.

I nodded and told her, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You fight like a demon when you think about him. It hurts. I'll have bruises tomorrow."

"Sorry." I told her as I sheathed my sword.

"It's ok. I'm just happy you were fighting your brother, not someone you hate."

I smiled to her as we walked out of the arena. The murmurs were still following us. I was used to it by now. When I first came a month ago, I used to snap on the murmurers. Now I was fine with it, though every now and again I snapped. It wasn't exactly my fault. Luke was the traitor after all, it was expected that his little sister would be the same. Emily was my rock though. She was in the same situation, but she had been at Camp for two months. Her brother also wasn't the full traitor. In the end, Ethan attacked Kronos. It didn't do any good, but still he tried.

We walked past the Big House porch where I heard Chiron and Mr. D talking to someone. Listening hard as we passed, I heard that the person they were talking to was my dad. I scowled and walked away fast, making Emily have to jog to catch up. The wind changed direction, making me hear part of their conversation.

"Still violent and angry?" Hermes asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Chiron told him, "But not as bad as she was when she first came."

"The little brat's still ungrateful and has no respect." Mr. D told him.

Hermes sighed and asked, "Is she showing any signs of being like her brother?"

"Some, yes. She reminds me greatly of Luke after he came back from his quest. I am watching her closely." Chiron told Hermes quietly.

"I say she'll turn out the same. Who knows how he's influencing her, even now. Why we ought to-", Mr. D started, then the wind changed.

But I knew what he was going to say. That I should have been destroyed, that I was a threat to the Gods. I scowled deeply and hurried to my cabin. Emily waved good bye as we pasted Nemesis's cabin. I hurried into mine, letting the door slam behind me. The Stoll brothers looked up at me and hurried to hide what they were doing.

"I don't care what you're doing as long as it isn't a prank on me." I snapped to them as I pasted.

The brothers sighed in relief and Connor kept working on it. Travis glanced at me for a moment before standing up. He walked over cautiously.

"I'm not going to bite." I told Travis from the other side of my bed.

I could feel Travis's half smile as he said, "Good. I don't want rabies."

I rolled my eyes, though I was frowning.

"Not in the mood for that Travis." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked cautiously.

I sighed and pushed up to lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling.

"Lilin?" Travis asked.

"Hermes is talking with Chiron and Mr. D about me. Again." I told him.

"Dad?" Connor asked.

I growled at hearing that association to me, seeing that Connor and Travis were my half-brothers. Connor ducked back and Travis took a step back.

"Yes." I told him angrily, pulling a knife out from under the mattress and sticking it into the beam above me.

Travis stepped back again and went back over to Connor. A moment later, they left the cabin. I blinked my eyes slightly and sighed. I pulled the knife out of the beam and started to drift asleep. I was woken up by pounding on the cabin door.

"Lilin! There's a demi coming up the hill!" Annebeth called to me.

I sprung up and grabbed my shield and made sure my sword was at my side. I ran to the door and opened it. Annebeth jumped back to make room for me coming out. Together, we ran to Half-Blood Hill. A crowd was already forming, waiting for the kid to run up the hill. It was a boy with curly black hair, about my age. I couldn't see what monster was chasing him, but he looked like he'd been fighting it for a while. His head was down as he ran. Then I heard the roar. The Minotaur and a Manicore ran out of the forest for the demigod. He turned to fight them, running backwards.

"What in the name of the Underworld are you waiting for? They'll kill him." I hissed and started to run forward.

Chiron was at my side in moment, his hand on my shoulder. He held me back. I glared back at him and watched the monsters attack the boy. He was amazing, to be honest. The Minotaur charged him and he side stepped a moment before it was on him. He stabbed it in it's side and it disappeared. But he forgot the Manicore. It snarled and threw a spike at him. He turned a moment too late and it hit him in the leg. He cried out and fell. I was furious now. Nobody ran to help him. So I did.

As I sprinted down the hill, I drew my sword. The Manicore looked up at me in surprise and almost recognition. I grabbed the boy's arm and started to drag him up the hill. He moaned and pushed himself up to help me. I turned back as the Manicore realized that I was stealing his meal. He roared and crouched, throwing two spikes at me. I blocked both and turned back to the boy.

"Go!" I yelled to him, seeing that he had stopped and drawn his sword again.

He shook his head and told me, "I'm not leaving you to fight it."

I growled and shoved him up the hill before turning back to the Manicore. He lunged at me and I slashed at his face. He yowled and moved back again to throw another spike. When he threw it, I moved out of the way quickly and grabbed it out of the air. Before he could move, I threw it at him like a spear. He howled in pain in surprise when it hit him between the eyes. He tried to throw another as he disappeared. As I turned back to the boy, I saw why Chiron was keeping everyone from going to help him.

As he looked at me with partial awe, I saw his birthmark. He had a dark, almost blood red mark on his right cheek. Birthmarks weren't uncommon with demigods, but this one is different. It was in the shape of a sand timer, with a scythe in the outline. It was the mark of Kronos.

I froze when I realized what it was. He looked at me, his black curls covering his gold eyes. His eyes looked like Luke's at the end of our last Iris message. I was snapped back to action as he groaned and grimaced in pain. I rushed forward and hooked my arms under his arms before I started to pull him up the hill.

"Wait, wait." He murmured, his eyes half closed in pain.

I paused and he moved back around and stood. I then wrapped one of my arms around his waist to help support him. He put one of his arms around my shoulders and tried not to lean on me too much. I grunted slightly and took more of his weight to supported him.

"Anyone want to help me?" I snapped at them, "Hurt demi here."

I half glared at Travis and Connor, then at Annebeth and Percy. Everyone just kept staring at him and me like we had grown horns and sprouted wings. Emily rushed forward from running up the hill and over to my side. She put her arm around his waist too. Together we were able to take enough weight off him that he was able to hop with us instead of walking. We took him past the barrier where he would be safe before stopping and setting him down. Still nobody was doing anything to help him.

"What's your name?" I asked him as I pulled his jeans up.

"Kain." He told me and bared his teeth in pain when the spike moved in his leg.

"Ok Kain, just lay still." I said as Emily wrapped a scarf around his upper leg to help stop the bleeding, "The rest of the camp is being _STUPID_ and are _IDIOTS_ so my friend, Emily, and I are gonna help you."

Calling everyone stupid idiots worked. The Apollo kids scrambled over to help Emily and I as two Hephaestus kids ran to the Big House to get a stretcher. Chiron stood over us as the other campers started to leave to help. Emily stepped back as the Apollo kids took over. I just moved around to Kain's head. He grimaced and clenched his teeth as they pulled out the Manicore spike. It had almost gone through his leg.

"Should have paid attention." Kain murmured through his clenched teeth as he screwed his eyes shut.

"Hey, you did fine. You'll be alright." I told him and pushed his curls back from his face.

He nodded slightly and bit his lip. The two Hephaestus kids came back with the stretcher and the Apollo kids move Kain onto it. He grimaced and clenched his teeth, making his strong jaw tic. I followed them as they hurried to the Big House.

I looked down at Kain as I walked next to him. His face was like it was taken off a coin. The birthmark, a few small scars -under his right eye, across his left eye, and across his nose-, and a tiny crop of fuzz starting to grow on his chin were the only things that could have marred his face to any other girl. To me it just showed his bravery, his heritage, and that he wasn't a boy.

They rushed him into a back room of the Big House to heal his arm. I stopped at the door. Chiron clopped up behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Lilin, the council is meeting about him." He told me.

I nodded and walked to the game room. All the other head counselors were sitting around the ping pong table. Percy for Poseidon cabin, Annebeth for Athena, Nico from Hades, Jake from Hephaestus, Emily was there for Nemesis, Katie from Demeter, Arielle from Aphrodite, and a few others. Emily, Arielle, and I were friends for the most part so I knew I would have at least two votes in my favor if I needed them. I had a feeling I would.

"This meeting in vote of keeping the son of Kronos is called to order." Chiron called.


End file.
